


Really Hot Guy

by pennywritesthings (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9539384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pennywritesthings
Summary: Your apparent fiancé is reallllllyyyyy hot.Tumblr Anon said: Temporary memory loss with Blaine, but not really angsty? More fluffy or in disbelief of being so lucky or whatever?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that meme of days old of the man who sees his fiance fresh out of oral surgery? This is basically it.

Everything is just so… pretty.

You smile dopily at the room you’re in, resting in the chair/bed type thing that simply had to be made out of clouds. You briefly wondered when the doctor who was most definitely not THE Doctor – or maybe he was? – would come back in the room. He was sort of cute, but you were pretty sure the ring on your finger meant you couldn’t look at him, so you only saw him briefly. But what you did see was very nice.

Suddenly, you can’t stop thinking about the Jeopardy! theme, and so you sing it out loud, still grinning, dancing in your seat as best as you could without getting up. You didn’t want to get up. The floor was lava.

The door squeaks open and in walk the doctor who may or may not be The Doctor but you still sorta doubt it and another man who is wayyy more attractive than the maybe Doctor, and super buff too.

“You’re hot!” You burst out into laughter, pointing at the really buff blond guy, who stares back at you with amusement. “Really hot. I know my rr… rrrr…” you frown, not remembering what the name was for the silver band around your finger. “My finger necklace says I can’t look at boys, but you’re really nice looking.”

“Is that so?” Really hot blond asks you with a smile, taking a seat next to you and grabbing on to your hand.

You gasp in shock when you notice he has a ring too. “Woaahh! Really hot guy, you have a finger necklace too! That means you shouldn’t look at me!”

He lets out a laugh and looks over at the maybe Doctor, who looks back at him with an amused smile. “Y/N, sweetie, they’re matching rings. It means we’re engaged.”

You pause, narrowing your eyes at your apparent fiancé. “I think I would know if I was gonna marry a really hot guy. No lies, really hot guy. No lies.”

Maybe the Doctor touches really hot guy on the shoulder lightly to catch his attention. “Mr. Gibson, she’s going to be in and out of it for maybe an hour or more, so if you want to record this, now would be a good time.”

“Nononono, his name isn’t Mr. Gibson. He’s Really Hot Guy. Capital letters.” You frown, tugging Really Hot Guy’s hand to you.

“You know, I’ll take Really Hot Guy too, but how about for short you call me Blaine?” He said, pulling out a phone and aiming it at you. You smiled dopily and waved.

“Hiiii, Blaine the Really Hot Guy’s phone! Did you know we’re gonna get married? Not me and the phone, but me and Blaine the Really Hot Guy. I don’t know why he would wanna get married to me, but I guess he did and so we’re gonna get married, and no take backsies, because that is against the rules.” You explained, all in one breath. When you finished your semi-speech, you took in a deep breath. Talking was hard.

“Anything else you want to say?” Blaine asked, laughing.

You nodded eagerly, sitting up straighter but not letting go of Blaine’s hand. “Okay. Okay. Okay. So. Blaine’s really cute. He also has a nice laugh. It reminds me of happy. He is also super buff and I like that a lot. I don’t really know how I got him to want to marry me, but I’m glad I did, because I like Blaine the Really Hot Guy and I think getting married to him would be swell. Oh! And, also, I totally forgot, but I love Blaine the Really Hot Guy. That is all. I’m done speaking now, so I’m going to turn off. Bye!”

You rested your head back on the chair and closed your eyes, falling asleep to the sound of Blaine’s laughter and the warm feeling of his hand wrapped in yours.


End file.
